


Day 063

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [63]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 063

The room was prepared for the new arrivals. Learning the art of runecrafting was a solo activity after one learned the basics and even that could be mostly accomplished by reading. It was not judged to be an effective use of time for Maddox to prepare an introductory course for only two students. At least it was not judged so by Maddox. Cullen, it seemed, was of a different opinion.

The classical, first rune was a rune of protection. Simple, unmodified energy moving in a single direction. Several tracings had been prepared in anticipation of multiple failures as muscle memory was developed by the students. It was not anticipated that the students would develop quickly enough to be ready to work with lyrium today but some had been prepared in for that eventuality.

Maddox would be between the students, where both of their words could be monitored simultaneously and no mistake would be allowed to be repeated. When the preparations were complete the gong was sounded to signal to the students that it was time to enter. Names only had been provided and they were not yet filed next to faces in the mind of Maddox.

The first met expectations. A human male just past the cusp of adulthood. Malden. The second was an anomaly, a male elf child not yet nearing puberty. Samross. The circumstances of their transformation to the tranquil state were irrelevant, the process was irreversible and their future was set. It was known from anecdotal evidence in Maddox’s own life that a strict interpretation of the rules governing when and how a mage was made tranquil was not observed by Meredith or the other templars of Kirkwall.

Maddox “Sit in the chairs provided.”

Samross “I do not want to be here.” The forceful exertion of will was unexpected. It might be due to the young age of Samross or particularly unpleasant events leading up to the tranquilization process. Malden ignored the outburst and sat in a chair awaiting further instructions. Samross would need to be made amenable to the lessons before they could proceed.

Maddox “Malden, you will remain in the chair and await further instructions.”

Malden “Understood.”

Maddox “Samross, where do you want to be.”

Samross “I want to go home.”

Maddox “This is your home.”

Samross “This is not my home. My home is with my mother and father in the alienage. That is where I am safe.”

Maddox “That was your home but no longer. A tranquil mage is not safe outside the circle. Families reject children who do not show emotion. Other exploit beings in this state. Safety if found by being of use, and our greatest use is as runecrafters and researchers. Do you understand?”

Samross. Long pause. “I understand. Will I feel safe here?”

Maddox “Yes. You will feel safe if you master runecrafting and make yourself of use to the templars. To learn runecrafting you must first sit in the chair provided.”

Samross “I understand.”

Samross was seated in the chair.

Maddox “This is to be your introduction to runecrafting. After you complete the introductory module you will be given writings to continue your education individually.”

Samross “I am not able to read.” Slight pause. “Reading was not a skill required by the professions of my parents and they were not able to teach me.”

Maddox: “Then instruction will be provided to you. It will not be required for today’s module. A rune tracing is found on the desk. You will recreate the symbole exactly before moving on to the next part of the lesson. There is no limit on attempts, they shall continue until the rune is recreated without error...


End file.
